


Sex on the Beach

by BazookaJoe (BaronGio)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Pornography, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronGio/pseuds/BazookaJoe
Summary: What to do when you're a water witch and went and sprung quite the leak? Guess a handy dandy, buff cheeto puff plumber could help.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 9





	Sex on the Beach

Lapis waited impatiently on the shore, glancing up once in a while to the dune path behind her. The night sky was clear and the moon and stars made for a beach bathed in gentle light. More illuminated than she would have liked, they could be spotted more easily, but the ache in Lapis’ guts wasn’t going to wait.  
“Sup,” came a husky voice and Lapis spun on her heel. Jasper came stomping down the path, moving between the dune grass, her resting annoyed face gaining a smirk when she saw Lapis’ face.  
“Hey! How have you been?” Lapis tried to act as casual as possible, folding her arms.  
“Better than you, apparently. You look like you’re about to poof,” Jasper chuckled, putting a hand on her hip and looking Lapis up and down. The water Gem was positively boiling in front of her, her cheeks flushed a deeper blue, hands fidgeting, eyes averted.  
“Look,” Lapis admitted, “I know you don’t like me, but I’m having a...personal problem-”.  
“You’re horny,” Jasper cut to the chase, “where’s the runt?”  
“Peridot is leading a field exam for her gardening class and she won’t be back for days,” Lapis stepped closer to Jasper, “I was hoping you might…”  
Jasper grabbed Lapis by the hair and pulled her right up to her feet. Lapis let out a gasp and braced her hands against Jasper’s chest, her knees weak from that one tug. It brought back memories and Lapis had to keep from salivating right then and there.  
“You know what to say, little Lapis,” Jasper growled lowly, that huge grin right by Lapis’ head. All these years, and Lapis was still so hungry for it, Jasper thought.  
“Jasper, please…” Lapis slightly whined, nuzzling her face into the hand that loosened its hold on her hair, “for old time’s sake, just...take me.”  
“No,” Jasper pulled her hand away and folded her arms. Lapis blinked and looked up at her, but Jasper was still smirking. So smug, Lapis thought, but still exactly how to play her.  
“Please?” Lapis begged again, putting her hands daintily on Jasper’s arms.  
“Please what?” Jasper demanded, their eyes locking, Jasper’s smoldering with desire.  
Lapis gulped, “Please fuck me, Daddy.”  
Jasper put her huge hands around Lapis’ face and kissed her, pushing her tongue in Lapis’ mouth. Lapis moaned deeply and clung to her arms, letting her explore with satisfaction.  
“Mmm...alright,” Jasper purred after pulling back, leaving Lapis breathless, “follow me.” Jasper let her go and led her to a sun bleached tree trunk that rested in the sand, closer to the dune edge. She sat down and patted her thigh, Lapis sitting right on the spot and the squish was almost audible. Jasper felt it immediately, Lapis was drenched.  
“Aww, my poor little Lapis,” Jasper cooed and pulled her close, “has it been so long?”  
“Yes, Daddy,” Lapis meekly responded and took Jasper’s hand, kissing her palm and sliding it down her midriff, “I need you, so badly…” Lapis blinked when Jasper took her hand back.  
“Not yet,” Jasper rested her hands on the trunk, “show Daddy how badly.”  
Lapis glared but her blush turned nearly black. She didn’t know if she hated how well Jasper could play her or if she loved it. She put her hands on Jasper’s wide thigh and started to slowly grind against her. Even through the clothing, the feeling felt amazing against her cunt and Jasper’s eyes on her, enjoying herself thoroughly, turned Lapis on like no one could believe.  
“Big Daddy,” Lapis quietly breathed, keeping her left hand on Jasper’s thigh, the other coming up and under her own shirt, “I haven’t had your cock...I haven’t felt your touch...please, Jasper, Daddy…”  
Jasper kept watching her, and felt her pants getting tight. She looked down and saw Lapis’ own clothing getting soaked through and her tentaclit starting to push out.  
“Undress for Daddy,” Jasper commanded and Lapis carefully took her shirt off, the top phasing out of reality as it came off her body. She had small breasts, but not very small, and she stood up from the growing stain on Jasper’s pants to slip her pants off slowly. She kicked them off and turned around, her backside facing Jasper, and ever so carefully bent over to unclasp her sandals. Jasper took palmfuls of her ass cheeks and squeezed, Lapis gasping and nearly falling over, stumbling to keep from eating sand.  
Jasper pulled her closer and Lapis skidded on her heels and went to stand up, “Stay down,” Jasper commanded. Lapis obeyed, resting her hands on her shins. Jasper leaned forward and bit her cheek, hard, before giving it a kiss and a long lick. Lapis moaned from her gut as Jasper bit and licked, devouring her cheeks until they were wet and stinging from forceful hickies.  
“Let’s see if little Lapis is ready,” Jasper moved her right hand between Lapis’ legs and the blue woman could barely keep from falling forward. She slid her first two fingers along her pussy, already so wet, and snagged her tentaclit between them. Jasper toyed with her, rubbing and intertwining the slick, soft appendage, feeling it grow warmer and firmer in her grip. Lapis could see her fondling her crotch and dug her toes into the sand, panting lightly.  
She let out a long, louder moan when she felt Jasper’s middle finger slide inside her. Her hands were so big, her fingers thick and rough, she immediately started to rock against Jasper’s hand.  
Jasper laughed, but her own huge calamari was peaking out her pants now, “Good girl, Lapis, you like Daddy’s hands, huh?”  
“Oh yes, Daddy, ohh,” Lapis smiled and finally dropped when Jasper added a second finger inside her. Lapis shakily got down to her knees and rested her forehead in her arms as she bucked her hips against Jasper’s hand. Lapis felt the blissful stretch when Jasper slid her fingers out and let go of her. Lapis looked back and her eyes went wide.  
“Now get to work on Daddy,” Jasper ordered, grining, “unless little Lapis can’t quite take her Daddy anymore?” Jasper had pulled her pants down to let her tentaclit show. It was bright orange with a large orangey red stripe, and when she was fully hard, it had frills that firmed up into ridges.  
Lapis turned around on her knees and sat in front of Jasper. She could hardly contain herself, but she knew how Jasper liked it, and started slowly, long licks from base to tip. Jasper purred a ‘good girl’ and stroked her hair. Lapis licked and kissed her tentaclit, feeling her firm up even more. She held her by the base and slowly slid her in her mouth, all the way in, before slowly pulling back, ending with a peck on her tip.  
Jasper sighed breathy moans as Lapis did her work, complimenting her little Lapis all the while. She scratched and played with Lapis’ hair. When Lapis moaned loudly against her tentaclit, Jasper pushed her head carefully, making her bob against it.  
“Good girl, Lapis, just like Daddy remembered,” she panted, bucking her hips forward into Lapis’ mouth, “you look so pretty with Daddy’s cock in your lips, pretty little Lapis.”  
Lapis put her hands on Jasper’s inner thighs and let her fuck her mouth. She didn’t even have to push her back, Jasper knew just how far to go for her. She kept moaning against her and when Jasper pulled Lapis back by the hair, she was panting and drooling.  
“Ready for Daddy?” Jasper asked and Lapis nodded, in a haze of lust. Jasper picked Lapis up under the arms and Lapis hooked her arms around Jasper’s neck, her legs around her hips and felt herself sit on the shaft of that monster. Lapis had time to kiss her before Jasper lifted her up and sat her down on the tip, slowly sliding inside her. Lapis yelled out in pleasure in Jasper’s face and Jasper laughed, gripping her by the hips and bouncing her on that cock.  
“Oh Daddy, fuck!” Lapis cried out, digging her nails into Jasper’s shoulders, “fuck, fuck, fuck me Daddy! Fuck my little pussy!”  
Jasper bit down on Lapis’ shoulder and fucked her through the scream. Their gems glowed brightly with the heat of the moment, and Jasper let Lapis hang on her shoulders as she took Lapis’ tentaclit in hand and rubbed her to the timing of her thrusts. Lapis’ breathing quickened and her cheeks were black with blush now. She whined and moaned and their bodies made just the barely audible smacking sound.  
“Fuck, Lapis!” Jasper grunted and pulled her tight against her, final bucks into her as she filled Lapis with cum. Lapis was only a second behind, hands in Jasper’s hair and panting against her gem as she came, a pale stream coming from her tentaclit in Jasper’s hand, her pussy shuddering and gushing against her cock.  
Jasper moved from the tree trunk to the ground and layed in the sand with Lapis. She stayed on top of Jasper, letting her tentaclit slide out of her slowly. As they lay in each other’s arms, the moon light and star shine didn’t bother Lapis one bit anymore.


End file.
